headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Dolan
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Captain Dolan Captain Arthur Dolan | franchise = Ghost Rider | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = New York City, New York | known relatives = Stacy Dolan Daughter, alive. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Ghost Rider'', Volume 3 #1 | final appearance = | actor = David Roberts }} Arthur Dolan is a fictional police captain featured in comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. He is a supporting character in ''Ghost Rider'', Volume 3 and first appeared in ''Ghost Rider'', Volume 3 #1 in May, 1990. He made twenty-three appearances in the series in total. The character also appeared in the 2007 feature film version of Ghost Rider, where he was played by actor David Roberts. He was identified only as Captain Dolan in the film. Ghost Rider film Arthur Dolan is assigned with the strange case of a man found burnt by the inside by a strangely high amount of brimstone in his body. On the crime scene, Dolan is approached by journalist Roxanne Simpson, but he sends her away with a few words. Later on the case, Dolan meets Ghost Rider, and believes him to be the responsible on the homicide he's investigating on. After a long chase, the Ghost Rider shake the cops off by riding his motorcycle through a river, making impossible for Dolan and his men to follow him. Following the flaming traces of the Hellcycle, anyway, Dolan arrives to Blaze's house, and has him arrested and interrogated. While the stuntman is in the central's prison, anyway, night comes, and the Ghost Rider curse is on him once again: with Zarathos' powers, Blaze breaks free and leaves the jail, with Dolan incapable of explaining the events to himself or to his superiors. Ghost Rider (2007)Marvel Movies Wiki; Arthur Dolan. Notes & Trivia * * Associations: New York City Police Department; Stacy Dolan; Michael Badilino * Frenemies: Johnny Blaze; Danny Ketch. * Arthur Dolan made a total of twenty-three appearances in ''Ghost Rider'', Volume 3. * Arthur Dolan received an action sheet in Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Master Edition, Volume 15. Appearances # Ghost Rider Vol 3 -1 # Ghost Rider Vol 3 1 # Ghost Rider Vol 3 3 # Ghost Rider Vol 3 10 # Ghost Rider Vol 3 21 # Ghost Rider Vol 3 25 # Ghost Rider Vol 3 28 # Ghost Rider Vol 3 30 # Ghost Rider Vol 3 38 # Ghost Rider Vol 3 44 # Ghost Rider Vol 3 46 # Ghost Rider Vol 3 48 # Ghost Rider Vol 3 63 # Ghost Rider Vol 3 65 # Ghost Rider Vol 3 66 # Ghost Rider Vol 3 67 # Ghost Rider Vol 3 72 # Ghost Rider Vol 3 74 # Ghost Rider Vol 3 75 # Ghost Rider Vol 3 76 # Ghost Rider Vol 3 77 # Ghost Rider Vol 3 79 # Ghost Rider Vol 3 Annual 2 See also External Links * * * Arthur Dolan at the Marvel Movies Wiki References ---- Category:Marvel Comics characters